When a truck is received from a manufacturer, the truck usually has one truck bed attached to the chassis. The truck bed is usually not removable. Additionally, the truck bed is usually limited to one or only a few functions.
However, many truck owners and operators have multiple uses for their trucks. These uses may include construction, hauling equipment, hauling materials, farming, transportation, or the like. Unfortunately, since most trucks have only one bed, truck owners and operators often purchase multiple trucks for the different uses. This may require a truck owner and operator to refuel, maintain, and register each individual truck, which can be very costly.